Runaway Rockstar
by krazy4me
Summary: A normal life for Ally Dawson would be putting up with her crazy mother, who always tries setting her up with her friends sons. Some new faces move in to town and start stir more trouble in the life of Ally Dawson. Brewing up some drama, that she has been succesfully avoid all her life until she met the Runaway Rockstar.


Got some new ideas for a story and I can't quiet do anything right before I write it down and post it sooo... here it is!

I hope you like it!

* * *

You know how some mothers usually have these lame or boring hobbies? Such as gardening, scrapbooking, knitting, aromatherapy, and a bunch of boring stuff to pass their time.

I wish that my mother has one of those hobbies above. My mother has a hobby, it is a really unique and rare one. Hers is matchmaking her daughters with rich young men or young men with a promising future ahead, mostly they were her friends' sons from her weekly bridge club.

I had tried those blind dates that my mother set me up with just to make my mother happy. Three times actually. I went on the dates with an open mind and hoping it'd turn out good. Oh boy, how wrong I was!

The guys my mother set me up with were all douchbags! All they liked to talk about was how rich they were and their achievements in their live. So then after three times, I decided it was enough. I am a 22 year-old educated young woman and I am capable of choosing the guy who I'd like to go out with without my mother's help.

Though, it is going to be hard since I am still living at home with my parents and my perfect younger sister Meredith.

Meredith suffers the same thing that I have to go through everyday. Endless matchmaking from mom, but she is too sweet to refuse mom's offer. She isn't enjoying them per se, but she always told me that mom is just being nice and wants the best for us. Maybe it's just her nature to see the good side of everything and everyone, like mom.

Out of the two of us, you would think she's the older one. She has always been nicer, poise, prim and proper, and never get into trouble in her life. And she also has the tall gene and a spit of image of my grandmother who won Miss Teen Florida in her youth years. You could imagine how beautiful she is.

And me, people say I look like my mother, only paler. It's amazing how two people who look almost the same but have two different personalities, and I can't stand my mother's. It isn't that I don't love my mother, it just her obsession of her daughters marrying a rich dude has taking over her life and driving me insane.

I know what you guys are thinking, if you're that miserable living with your mother why don't you get your only place, Allyson? Great question!

My answer is simple; I'm freaking broke. No deniro, amigo.

Though, I have been teaching piano privately for the neighborhood kids, but the money hardly cover my school supplies and my gas money. So, I'm searching for a nice job that pays a lot so I could save up to rent an apartment.

I hear my mother's scream from the kitchen downstairs. I instantly run downstairs to see if she's okay and to see what is going on.

"Mom, is everything alright?" I ask panically. I find her standing in front of the windowpane with her eyes attach to a pair of binocular. "Mom what is going on?"

"There is a young man," she squeals. "He's moving to the big house across ours!"

I watch my mother spies on our new neighbor. She put the binocular down and looks at me excitedly. "I heard he's a soon to be lawyer and single!" Mom puts an emphasis on the word single.

I roll my eyes and moves my way to the kitchen. Unfortunately, my mother follows me.

"I heard he's very good looking, smart, and has a rock star friend living together with him in that house or should I say mansion," my mother goes on about the soon to be lawyer up across the street. "Oh I forgot their names, Mary Anne told me at the bridge club last week. How could I forget such an important information like this!"

I look at my mother, a little bewildered.

"Oh my God, I just have this brilliant idea! I'm going to make one of those welcome to the neighborhood cookies and you should give it to them, it only takes twenty minutes!" She says excitedly. Suddenly, she pulls out ever ingredients to make chocolate cookies from the cabinets.

"Can't do that mom. I have to pick up Mere from uncle Jeb's diner," I lie. I don't actually have to pick up my sister since she prefers walking from work to support the environment but I just need the excuse. I don't have any teaching to do this afternoon and Trish is in Mexico to visit her relative so I can't actually say I'm studying at her place.

I pick up my car keys on the counter and walk quickly to the garage before I could even hear my mother protest then drive.

My sister works at my uncle's diner since she was sixteen and she's 21 now. I wonder how she puts up with the work. I tried to work at the diner too, when I was eighteen to use my spare time before I started college, and it is the most tiring job ever.

Mere has complained about how she's so tired after coming home from work, but she doesn't have the heart to quit and tell our beloved uncle that she doesn't want to work in there anymore. She doesn't want to disappoint anybody, because that's the kind of person she is.

When I walk into the diner, Mere is wiping the counter and the diner isn't fully loaded only a few people are eating.

I plops on the chair at the counter, "Can I have something to drink, baby sis?"

Mere smiles, "Sure Als, what'd you want?"

"Tea would be nice," I order.

She disappears into the kitchen and come back with my cup of hot tea. "I put a tad of honey in there I hope you don't mind!"

"No I don't. Thank you!" I say gratefully.

"So what's bring you here?"

I sigh, "Mother."

She lets out a laugh, "What did she do this time?"

"I swear that woman is out of her mind. She was going to make some cookies for some guys that just moved in to the big house across the street and wanted me to bring it to them!" I say. "So before that happens, I came down here."

"Oh you mean Dallas?" She asks innocently.

"Dallas who?" I ask her back.

"You know, the guy that lives across us now he lives with his friend Austin and his sister Georgia," she explains to me with a smile plasters on her face.

"Why did the entire cities in Texas move to our neighborhood now? I bet they have a friend named Houston," I say, sipping my tea.

"Ally don't be mean," Mere warns me.

"I was just joking. How did you know about them anyway?"

"They came here for lunch earlier, and we talked for a little and they seem really nice," she admits. Not that I don't believe Mere, but her definition of nice is different from me. She calls everybody nice, even though how rude they can be. Then she thinks and smirks like she just remembers, "Hey you know, that Austin guy who was with Dallas earlier, is the same Austin that you and Trish used to obsess about when we were in high school?"

I choke on my tea and cough lightly, "Are you serious?"

Austin Moon is now living across the street from me. So he was the rock star friend mom mentioned earlier.

"Hundred percent sure. So are you changing your mind about mom's welcoming cookies now?" She teases.

I scoff, "Pfft no! I'm hardly his fan anymore and he's been acting like an asshole. Canceling tours, not showing up for meet and greet or his own concerts. He let down a lot of people you know, I'm not sure if he still has a fan anymore."

Mere shakes her head while smiling. Then the door start making noises which means a new customer's arrived and she excuses herself from me. "I'll be right back!"

I look down at my half drunken tea and somehow my mind is wondering about the time how Trish and I used to sing Austin Moon's song when it came down on the radio as we drove home together from school. Then, a few years later, he's living across the street from me with his soon to be lawyer friend. What an odd world.

"Ally?" Mere calls my name. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, never been better." I fake a smile.

"So my shift's over now, do you want to pick up our dresses for the wedding now?"

"What wedding?"

Her eyes get widen, "Don't tell me you forget our cousin Julie wedding!"

Then I suddenly remember. "How could I forget, if mom hadn't been reminding us how she failed as a mother because her younger sister's daughter will get married before us!" I say dramatically.

* * *

_reviews?_


End file.
